


Charlie's Parents Suck

by Carbone_Arts



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, M/M, RainbowMoth, chaggie, huskerdust, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbone_Arts/pseuds/Carbone_Arts
Summary: A little insight into the character's lives. There's some wholesome chaggie content and implied huskerdust. I'm usually a comic artist but I decided to write this scenario.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Charlie's Parents Suck

Charlie abruptly woke up to the sound of her phone alarm. She squinted at the bright screen to turn the alarm off, and rolled over with a groan. Vaggie wasn’t there, she must have gotten up before the alarm like she sometimes does. That means coffee was probably ready downstairs! This motivated Charlie to roll out of bed and get ready for the day. She was halfway through getting dressed when her phone rang.  
This pulled her out of a sleepy daze. She was ecstatic to see who was calling. Her mom! Charlie had been trying to speak to her mom for weeks! She quickly answered the phone.  
“Hi Mom! Gosh it’s so great to hear from you! What’s going on?” asked Charlie.   
“Hi Charlotte. Listen I can’t talk I’m busy, but do you know that party with the other royalty we host every year?” asked Lilith.  
“Yeah?” Asked Charlie. She was expecting an invitation.  
“Yeah well, basically, your father doesn’t want you to show up. He doesn’t want you to embarrass us, with the news interview and all. You know how it is.”  
Charlie felt her heart sink to her stomach. “Oh…yeah?”  
“Yeah so, I’ll talk to you later.” Lilith said.  
“Okay, love you, bye.” Charlie said in a resigned tone. The call ended.   
What a way to start the morning. She was used to this, but sometimes it stung a little harder than others. She wished her parents weren’t so…awful. They loved her didn’t they? Charlie wanted to crawl back into bed and never come out, but she had sinners to redeem! She hoped that work would take her mind off of it anyway. She tied her bowtie, grabbed her pink blazer, and headed downstairs to start the day’s activities.   
The day’s group sessions went by like usual, but the hotel patrons noticed something was wrong.   
“Hey uh, does the princess seem a little off today?” asked Angel. He, Husk, and Vaggie were hanging around the hotel bar. It was around 7pm and the hotel activities were winding down for the day.  
“Hmm… yes she doesn’t seem to be her normal jolly self! I like it better when she smiles.” Said Al in a matter-of-fact tone.   
“Yeah.” said Husk. “She kept like, lookin’ at the floor in group therapy today. Maybe she didn’t sleep good or somethin’.”  
“No.” said Vaggie. “There’s definitely something wrong. She told me everything’s fine but she’s lying. She doesn’t wanna bother me.” She looked down at the bar counter. “I don’t mind if she bothers me a little.”  
“What do you think it is Ms. Vagatha?” Asked Al.  
“I dunno she won’t tell me. If I had to guess, maybe it’s something to do with her family? I’ll ask her again later.” Said Vaggie  
“Well it must’ve been something serious. That bimbo is usually invincible.” Said Angel.  
“Where is she now?” Asked Husk.  
“Helping Niffty clean the first floor hallway.” Muttered Vaggie.   
Angel checked a notification on his phone. “Oh shit!! Imma be late for an uh, appointment. I’ll see you fools later.” He hurried out of the lobby and rode off with someone in an unknown car.   
“Dangerous job.” Tutted Husk.  
“As a matter of fact I have an appointment as well!” Exclaimed Alastor. He turned to Vaggie. “Do try and fix your better half’s smile. I hate it when people don’t smile.”  
“Yeah whatever.” Muttered Vaggie.  
“Toodle-oo!” Alastor snapped his fingers and disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
It was just Vaggie and Husk left at the bar now, until they heard the door to the first floor hallway creak open. It was Charlie, looking overworked and overtired, sauntering over to the bar. The usual light in her eyes had been replaced with depression. She grabbed a stool at the bar and rested her chin in her hand.  
“Two fingers of whiskey please, Husk.” Mumbled Charlie.  
“You’re not usually a drinker.” Said Husk as he prepared the whiskey. He slid the glass to her. “Everything alright?”   
“Yeah sure.” Charlie said dismissively. She threw back a huge gulp of booze and slumped over onto the counter.   
“Hey if you’re gonna cry don’t get your snot on my counter again!!” Barked Husk.  
“I’m not gonna cry!” Said Charlie in annoyance. “I’m just, tired I guess.”

“Charlie…” Vaggie said as she put her hand on Charlie’s back, “just tell me what’s wrong.”  
“Nothing for you to worry about” muttered Charlie.  
Vaggie slumped next to her on the counter and got on her level. “You know I’m gonna worry regardless. Quit drowning your problems in whiskey and just tell me.”  
“Oh alright…I got a call from my mom this morning.”  
“Wow, the Queen of Hell herself?” Asked Husk.  
“Yeah.” Said Charlie. She took another sip of her booze. “You see, my family hosts a big party for all the royalty of Hell every year around the solstice. I’ve been going every year for like, centuries.”  
“They’re making you go?” Asked Vaggie.  
Charlie took another swig. “No actually. She told me not to go. Said I would be an embarrassment to my father, because of the news broadcast the other day.”  
“Geez that’s harsh.” Said Husk.   
“Gosh I’m sorry hun.” Vaggie said sympathetically. She rubbed Charlie’s back. Charlie slumped face down onto the counter.  
“It’s so stupid. I wasn’t even planning on going anyway. I’m always trying to talk to my mom and the one time she talks to me she tells me to go fuck off.” Charlie elaborated. “How hard is it to be nice to your kid?”  
Husk grumbled and polished a glass. “I say fuck em’! If they don’t want you around don’t waste your time with it.”  
Charlie sighed. “Yeah, you’re right Husk. I guess…I dunno…I know they don’t like me. It just sucks to be reminded sometimes. They think I’m a total failure.”  
“Ah well don’t listen to ‘em. You’re runnin’ this hotel pretty good, even if it’s pretty empty.” Mumbled Husk.  
Charlie lifted her head. “Aw Husk, that’s really sweet of you to say! I appreciate that.”  
Husk turned to her, as if caught by surprise. “Oh yeah uh, don’t worry about it.” He grabbed another dirty glass and started polishing it.  
“Yeah Charlie!” Said Vaggie.” You’re way cooler than what your parents think of you. They need to learn to appreciate you for who you are. If they don’t want you at that party, it’s their loss.”  
“You really think so?” Asked Charlie.  
“I know so. Now don’t worry about those two. We already know they’re assholes.” Said Vaggie reassuringly. “You wanna do something fun tonight? How about we go get milkshakes or something? Chocolate heals all wounds.”  
“Aw that’s real sweet of you baby but honestly I’m really tired. I think I wanna go to bed early.” Said Charlie.  
“That’s fair. I’ve had a tiring day too. I’d love to laze in bed and read a while.” Vaggie said as she got up and stretched.  
“You two have a good night. I’ll be down here uh, working.” Said husk as he poured himself his own glass of whiskey. Charlie finished hers and bid Husk goodnight, and she and Vaggie went upstairs to their room. It was relatively humble compared to how the aristocracy of Hell lived. Two dressers, a sizeable bed with a nightstand on each side, a tv, and an attached bathroom. Big red curtains covered a door and windows that led to a balcony outside. It was cozy, and full of stuffed animals and a few clothes strewn about. Charlie went to take a shower and change into her button up pajamas. Vaggie changed into pajama pants and a shirt and went to sit in bed and read. Charlie collapsed into bed and snuggled next to Vaggie.  
“Hey, thanks for being there for me.” Charlie said in a sleepy voice.  
“No problem. You know if something’s bothering you, you can always tell me. You don’t have to keep it to yourself and let it torture you.” Said Vaggie.  
“I know…I’m sorry. I just don’t wanna bother you. You have your own problems.” Charlie mumbled.  
“You always help me with my problems.” Vaggie brushed a strand of damp yellow hair from Charlie’s face. “The least I can do is return the favor. Now get some sleep, we have stuff to do tomorrow.”   
“Alright baby. Good night.”  
“Sleep tight, querida”  
Charlie pressed her forehead into the side of Vaggie’s leg that she had lied next to and sighed. She felt really lucky to have a nice girlfriend. Most people in Hell were assholes, or they only acted nice to manipulate you. Vaggie was nice to her because she loved her. Eventually Vaggie’s eyes got tired of reading, so she flipped the lamp off and lied down to sleep. It was super cold in Pentagram City that night, but their blanket was warm and Charlie was warmer. Vaggie wished Charlie had better parents. It pissed her off when they treated her badly. She figured she shouldn’t get worked up right before attempting to sleep, so she threw an arm around Charlie and drifted off.  
Husk was woken up abruptly at 2am by the front door of the hotel opening. It was pitch dark in the lobby. He was slumped over the counter in a puddle of drool. He blinked his eyes and looked at the silhouette in the porchlight. It was Angel Dust, looking very tired, messy, and a little beat up. He had just come home from his client.  
“Rough night spider boy?” Said Husk.   
Angel gasped. “Oh shit!! You scared me kitty! I thought I was alone.”  
“Eh, I fell asleep at the bar again.” Said Husk as he flipped on a light and grabbed a towel to wipe up his drool.  
“Well, tonight was nothing more than the usual.” Angel started walking towards the bar, running his hand through his messy hair. “Ever figured out what’s up with the princess?”  
“Eh her mom called her and told her to fuck off and she got upset about it, I dunno. Nothin’ for us to worry about.” Muttered Husk.  
“Damn. They’re really puttin’ their kid through hell about that news interview.” Said Angel.  
“Yeah, that you fucked up.” Said Husk.  
They laughed. Husk stretched his claws and got up to go to his room. Angel followed suit.   
“You know, as airheaded as she is, I admire that girl in a way.” Said Angel.  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah, she’s goin’ for this idea that might not even work, and runnin’ a hotel she started from the ground up, only with help comin’ from Vaggie of all people. How much help can that angry little sugar baby provide?”  
“Well, I get to live here for free so I ain’t complainin’” Said Husk.  
They got up to their rooms. The current patrons’ rooms were all next to each other. There were so few of them, it was easier to manage that way.  
“Well, good night Angel.” Muttered Husk.  
“Nighty night Husky~”  
Husk rolled his eyes and conjured up his door key, and collapsed into bed. It was nice talking to Angel, now that he thought about it. As much as Husk hated everyone and everything, maybe his friends at the hotel weren’t so bad.


End file.
